<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pinup Calendar May: Steve Rogers - International Masturbation Month by alby_mangroves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858505">Pinup Calendar May: Steve Rogers - International Masturbation Month</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves'>alby_mangroves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cattails for peace between friends, Gen, Gladiolus for strength and integrity, Hibiscus for extraordinariness and beauty, International Masturbation Month, Irises for faith and wisdom, Language of Flowers, Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Says Masturbation Is Good For You, it helps that all of these are more than vaguely phallic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Calendar Pin-Up artwork of Steve Rogers as Mr May, celebrating International Masturbation Month.<br/>Chapter 1 is the bare artwork, and Chapter 2 is the complete May 2021 calendar page.</p><p>The collection this work belongs to contains multiple fan arts by a variety of artists for each month, to provide a fully customizable and printable 18-month calendar, from July 2020-Dec 2021.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Art Party Pin-Up Calendar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Pinup Calendar 2020-2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bare artwork: Steve Rogers as Mr May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to the Mods and creators of the pin-up calendar for making such a fun activity possible ♥</p><p><b>NB:</b> The calendar page in Chapter 2 has been created large enough for printing. If you'd like to access the full size image, right-click and open image in new tab, then download and print! If you check out the collection this work belongs to you'll see that there are several options for each month (more are being added every day until the end of June) for the next 18 months, so you can pick your faves and mix and match to create a custom 2020 or 2021 calendar. How cool is that!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♥</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>♥</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calendar Page: Steve Rogers as Mr May</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The May 2021 calendar page artwork compiled by the Marvel Art Party team!</p><p>The calendar page images are available for downloading, and are sized for printing on a standard sheet of paper (8.5in x 11in, or A4). A reminder that the printed calendars and pages are for personal use only and are not for resale.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♥</p><p>***</p><p>
  
</p><p>and a green version in case you'd like a little more colour in your calendar</p><p>
  
</p><p>***</p><p>♥</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/621938695222755328/steve-rogers-as-mr-may-2021-celebrating">Tumblr</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/_artgroves_">Twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>